


To The Skies

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pilot Ben Solo, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In a galaxy where Palpatine remained dead and Snoke was never created, Ben becomes a pilot like his father.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	To The Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who needed this.

There was something about entering the Academy that was enough to make Ben feel intimidated, he wasn’t going to lie. After all, he was eighteen years old, he didn’t have many friends, and somehow, if it wasn’t for the fact that he wanted to be a pilot like his dad, he wouldn’t have signed up for the Academy. 

There were people crowding around in their separate groups, at different tables. Except for one. A young man with curly black hair who looked just about as lost as Ben did.

At least that was something Ben could identify with all too well. 

He walked over towards the young man. “Is this table taken?” Ben said. 

”No,” said the young man. “Of course not.” He smiled at Ben, a smile that was enough to make Ben’s heart skip a beat. “I...you’re new here too?”

Ben shrugged. “You could say that. I’m Ben.” He hoped that this amazingly attractive, friendly young man wouldn’t ask for a last name; it would take a while if Ben actually gave his last name. “ _Yes, I’m related to Han Solo and Leia Organa; can we change the subject?_ ”

”Poe,” said the young man. 

”That’s a nice name.”

Poe laughed. “Could say the same about you, Ben. So...you kind of forgot your food.”

They got their food. Ben had to admit it looked a lot like Dagobah just threw up, but he wasn’t about to say that in front of Poe. Poe seemed to read the look on his face, though. “Yeah, it looks pretty bad,” he said, laughing. “Mom actually said they managed to screw up a salad once.”

”How do you do that?” Ben said. 

Poe shrugged. “No idea.”

They talked more, Ben trying to stomach the truly terrible pasta. (How did you screw up pasta? Just how?)

”So...what made you come here?” Poe said. 

”My dad’s a pilot,” Ben said. That was kind of true. “I wanted to be like him.”

”Sounds like my mom,” Poe said. Then, “Well, that and...I had some shady stuff in my past as a teenager. Just recently got out.” A beat. “I won’t bite.”

”I know that.”

”Do you?”

”I just do,” Ben said. Somehow, he could trust Poe — trust that this man was a genuinely decent person. It was just an instinct, a feeling, but it was there nonetheless. 

”Good.” Poe smiled as he spoke. “We could stick together, you and me — us newbies need to stick together.”

Ben laughed. He knew he definitely liked Poe. 

***

Orientation was boring, Ben had to admit. At least Poe was there for moral support, even as the flight instructor droned on about rules and regulations. Ben at least tried to take notes. At least he could say that he wasn’t about to get expelled on his first day. 

It was a relief when he was grouped with Poe as his roommate. It was good, he thought, to have an ally in this new place. 

”So your last name’s ‘Solo’?” Poe said, looking down at their room assignation. 

”Oh, here we go...” Ben lamented. 

”What’s wrong?”

”It’s just not easy sometimes,” Ben said. “Sometimes it’s like everyone wants to get an interview out of you.”

”Well, my last name’s Dameron. As in Kes Dameron. So...I guess that’s another reason we need to stick together. Ward off the paparazzi.”

Ben laughed again. “Yeah. Exactly.” Somehow, there was a strange sense of warmth with Poe, like he was at home around him. 

They headed upstairs. Ben supposed that he could get used to this new friendship, really. 

***

”What are you doing?”

Ben nearly dropped his books levitating them onto the shelves. Uncle Luke would chastise him for misusing the Force, but he wasn’t really here, and Ben was already feeling too lazy to do it “properly”.

”Oh, it’s a Force trick,” Ben said. “You don’t think it’s weird, do you?”

”You kidding? It’s awesome!”

Kriff, why did Ben have to feel so light and happy around Poe? “Well, thanks,” he said. He pushed the books into place. “My mom taught me some of the basics. She’s a Jedi herself. Well, used to be. She quit for some reason...”

”That’s too bad,” Poe said. 

”Before you ask,” Ben said wryly, “As tempting as it is, I won’t mind trick the teachers to let us cut class.”

Poe snorted. “Never would, Master Jedi.”

Ben smiled at him. “Need more help unpacking?” he said. 

That was how he met Poe Dameron. 


End file.
